Baby Grimm!
by Dr. Science
Summary: Grimm are dangerous, murderous, one track killing machines. But apparently not always, and apparently two huntresses in training have decided to take care of two said Grimm. Can they keep them a secret or will they be found out? Only friends can be trusted, but will they become envious of the cute killing machines?Only time will tell, and sometimes, two is never enough.
1. Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?

Ruby let out a large yawn as she and her team walked through the Forever Falls forest, the namesake leaves of the forest littering the ground as they walked, each of the members having a jar of red sap in their arms. Yes, it was the weekend, but Nora had promised them some of her special "lightning cakes" if they did this for her. Yes, it's an odd name for pancakes, but the rest of team JNPR and RWBY knew one thing; they were absolutely DELICIOUS.

Which is why the team of huntresses-in-training were in the forest, Ruby walking next to her girlfriend/heiress of the Schnee Dust company; Weiss Schnee. She smiled a bit before playfully pecking her loves lips, which would cause a slight blush to paint itself onto the heiresses cheeks.

"R-ruby! N-not in front of your sister." The Ice queen blushed a bit as she looked down at the sticky red sap within her jar, her blush still on her cheeks, which would make the red huntress next to her giggled.

"Awwww, come on princess! Yang doesn't care. Well, she doesn't care when she and Blake are playing tonsil hockey I mean. But still, she's fine with us."

"If you say so…" She sighed, the sun slowly beginning its descent back towards the horizon. "I still can't believe it took an entire day just to collect this much sap."

"Well, we did have to kill some Grimm in the area to make it safe." Yang smiled a bit as she dipped a finger into the sap before licking it clean, her mouth letting out a happy sigh at the sweet taste.

"Not to mention the rapier wasps." Blake would shiver a bit as her ears splayed backwards.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes ago**_

"RUN AWAAY!" Yang shouted as she and Blake ran for dear life, a hive of very angry, and VERY hungry Rapier wasps chasing them, Weiss internally groaning as she brought out her sword.

"Seriously, how do you manage to not only drop a jar of sap onto yourself, but also knock over a hive of the blasted things?!"

"Maybe they wanted a sweet treat with as they got more sap?" Ruby looked at Weiss as she sat on Crescent rose in its scythe form, it having created a sort of bench for the huntress since the blade was currently embedded into a tree trunk.

"Maybe the next time they want a bit of sweetness to their make out sessions, then maybe they should just, hmmm, I dunno, buy some honey?!" The heiress groaned as she used her semblance to encase the attacking wasps in a small box created by four glyphs, Blake and Yang already in a nearby river to try and hide from the wasps.

* * *

"Now I have another thing added to the things I hate list." Blake groaned a bit as the four continued to walk, a slight breeze going through the trees as Yang chuckled and kissed the faunus next to her.

"Hey, at least we still got the sap."

This would cause the usually neutral faced faunus to smile as she returned the blonde's kiss, which would make said blonde giggle.

As the four of them walked, Ruby noticed that one of the trees seemed a bit...odd. It wasn't that it looked different from the others, it's just that it looked like something was caught in its routes. Could it be a weapon? Or maybe a small item? The curiosity was just killing her by now!

"Hey guys, I'll catch up to you, I'm gonna go check something out!" The huntress smiled before rushing over to the tree, which was surrounded by bushes, before anyone could put in a protest.

What Ruby would find was that there was indeed a small cubby-like hole at the base of a tree, a shiny metal like object shining from deep within. The red-clad huntresses thoughts ran slightly wild as she reached in and began to tug on the object, it not even budging. This would make her brows furrow before she tugged even harder, although during the entire time as she tugged with more and more strength, two sets of blood red eyes watched from the bushes, readying themselves for the inevitable.

"Aha!" Ruby smirked as she felt the object give way, her falling backwards as she held it close. "Gotcha!" She smiled happily, although that smile would turn into a frown once two black creatures leaped out towards her.

* * *

"Ruuuby! You've been gone long enough! It's time we got back to Beacon already!"

The heiress huffed as she retraced her steps through the forest, her arms crossed as she continued with her trek. It was starting to get late, the evening sun painting the sky in a menagerie of colors. Throughout the trek, the only companion that Weiss had was the sounds of the chirping birds along with the occasional creek. Yet this orchestra of natural sounds would be soon interrupted by a sound that Weiss knew all too well; the growls of a beowulf.

On instinct alone, Weiss drew her rapier as she began to inch towards the sounds, her eyes now recognizing the tree they were coming from; the same exact tree her girlfriend had been attracted to. unpleasant thoughts crept into her mind as she got closer and closer, her stomach slightly churning while her breathing got faster, and when the heiress was close enough, she hopped out into the open and pointed her rapier at her new enemy…

"Oh? Hi there Weiss!" Ruby smiled happily as she looked at her girlfriend, a small Grimm currently in her arms. Even though it didn't have any spikes, its tell tale mask and wolf like appearance had already confirmed it was a beowulf, but a puppy? That was in all honesty unheard of. "Sorry if I made you worried, but these two are just soooo cute!"

"T...two?" Weiss's eye twitched before her gaze was directed to the once full jar of red sap, a small ursa cub currently licking the inside of it clean of the sticky substance, its fur slightly matted in a few places before its head poked out of the jar, one of its ears folded over an eye.

"Mhm! You see, I was pulling the thing I found out of the mud, and next thing I know, Bigby here is clamped down onto my hood while Grawl is eating the red sap." She giggled a bit while the Beowulf puppy in her arms squirmed out of them before rolling over and onto its belly, its tongue lolling out of its mouth while its tail wagged happily.

"Y...you named them?!" The twitch in Weis's eye only got progressively worse as she stared at her overly calm partner.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"...Ruby, Grimm. Are not. Pets! They are soulless killing machines."

"Awwww….but these two are sooo cute!" Ruby gave Weiss her signature puppy face while she held up Bigby, the wolf pup giving Weiss the same puppy eyes. "Don't you think they're just adorable?"

"Adorable! How could something so evil!" She looked at the two, her getting to Bigby's eye level. "Despicable." Bigby's eyes became slightly bigger as his tail wagged slightly, the heiress's gaze softening. "No good." Bigby would lick her nose, his demeanor going to its happy self. "Absowutewy cwute wittle puppy ever not be adowable?" And that is when Weiss's resolve broke down. By now she didn't care if it was a Grimm or not, because she was in any real danger, then she wouldn't be holding the thing while scratching its stomach, which caused Ruby to giggle.

"See! I told you Weiss!" She smiled as she picked up Grawl and held the ursa close, said baby Grimm slightly yet playfully chewing on Ruby's arm. "These two are just so cute."

"Yup…." Weiss sighed a bit. "But we can't take them back to the dorm."

"Awww…..why not Weiss?"

"...Ruby, are you being serious right now?" She raised her brow before sighing when she got a confused look from her girlfriend. "You dolt. Let me play it out for you. Oh hi there Professor Ozpin! Professor Glynda! Ruby and I decided to go out into the forest and bring back two baby Grimm that'll be highly dangerous when they grow up. Oh don't worry, yes there's a no pets allowed policy on campus, but can you let that slide juuust this once?" Each word Weiss spoke was in a faux actors accent before she looked at Ruby, the red huntress nodding a bit.

"Oh please oh please oh please oh please! Can we? I promise that we can hide them!"

"What about Blake and Yang." Her expression was flat as she leaned against a nearby tree, the sun already beginning to dip under the horizon.

"Hey, all we need to do is spray our sheets every day with perfume so Blake doesn't smell dog, and plus, Yang wouldn't even notice another "plushie" on one of our beds, am I right?" She smiled as she leaned against the tree that Weiss was leaning against, a smirk painted onto her lips.

At first, the heiress scowled as she groaned, her scowl soon turning into a frown, and then finally into a small, yet annoyed smile.

"Alright then. But if anyone finds out, this was all your idea, okay?"

"Oh thank you!" She smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I promise you that nobody will ever find out!"

The heiress chuckled a bit as she gave Bigby back to Ruby before picking up Grawl, her slightly grunting from the surprisingly heavy ursa cub. "Don't mention it Ruby. Now let's get back to beacon before they send out search parties." At that, Ruby nodded, and soon enough, the two of them were off with their new pets in their arms. Because, what can go wrong when you have two future killing machines cuddling into you, right?

…..right?


	2. Grimm plushies!

By the time the two had gotten back to Beacon Academy and to their dorm room, most of the students had already retired to their beds, the stars shining brightly above as the two huntresses walked with their new pets in tow. Although saying that they were quiet would be a VERY misleading statement. Even though Ruby and Weiss had walked through the halls of Beacon numerous times before, each and every door, archway, hallway, and even statue seemed like the most curiously amazing thing to Bigby and Grawl. Numerous times the huntresses had to hold Bigby's muzzle shut when he began to bark at a few statues along with carrying Grawl lest he ran off towards the kitchen, the smell of delectable sweet things and various other foods attracting the cub.

But eventually, and finally, the two got to their dorm room, Ruby opening the door quietly. Ruby and the heiress next to her peaked into the darkened room, the slight snoring of the red huntresses sister emanating from the bottom bunk, said person currently having her arms wrapped around a certain faunus, the two of them cuddling into one another in their sleep.

"Awwww…...that's so cute." Ruby smiled before seeing a quick flash of light, to which she would look at Weiss. And said heiress had her scroll in her hand, the small red light near the camera indicating she had just taken a picture. "...really Weiss?"

"What? You never know when you'd need blackmail." She smiled innocently even though her eyes showed a bit of her sinister side as she walked in, Grawl still in her arms before she plopped him down onto the bed. Almost immediately, the small ursa began to sniff the soft sheets as he was soon joined by the curious and nimble beowulf. "Could you watch them while I take a shower Ruby?"

"Sure." The red huntress smiled as she sat on her loves bed, the two Grimm now hopping over to her; Bigby crawling into her hood while Grawl sat on her stomach, essentially pinning her to the mattress, a slight giggle emanating from the heiress before she went into the bathroom, the soft sound of running water echoing from the door.

Although within five minutes, Ruby heard a loud yawn come from the resident faunus, which would make Ruby begin to panic as she looked for a way to act casual. _Oh crap! I can't let her see them! _She began to look around quickly as Blake rubbed her eyes, the bow that was always on her head had been returned to its usual spot on her head, her black yukata slightly loose around her form.

"Oh, you're back." Blake yawned once more as she looked at Ruby, who was currently holding what looked like two Grimm plushies, both of them looking surprisingly realistic. "I see that you and Weiss went to Vale after she found you." She smiled a bit as she got up and stretched, which would cause Yang to grumble a bit as she reached out to the spot where Blake had once been, her clearly not happy that her kittykat had gotten up.

"Y-yup! Weiss got these for me." Ruby smiled, the darkness of the room hiding the nervousness in her eyes. "I named them Bigby and Grawl!" She held the two baby Grimm closer to her body so the slight of the moon wouldn't show their glowing red eyes.

"Awwww, that sounds cute." Blake smiled before yawning again. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Tell Weiss that the presents she got you are adorable." At that, she began to curl back into her original position next to Yang, her eyes beginning to close, everything in the clear. Although she would then sniff a bit, her ears perking up. "Is that….a dog I smell?"

"U-um...y-yeah…." Ruby coughed a bit as she was about to speak up, but she was interrupted by the love of her life walking in, said person in her usual night attire.

"When we were walking back here, Ruby and I found a lost dog. We decided to find its owner before coming back here."

"Ah, alright. Just make sure to splash some perfume around to get rid of the smell." At that, Blake's tired eyes closed before she went back to sleep, Weiss sighing in relief once she heard the faunus's breathing signalled she was out cold.

"That was close." The heiress sat next to her girlfriend as Bigby flopped onto her lap, him looking at her as his tail slightly wagged.

"You said it." Ruby smiled as she got up and stretched before giving Weiss's cheek a quick peck. "Now it's my turn." At that, the red clad huntress went into the bathroom, the shower once again turning on. But now, another yawn would ring out from the Bumblebee bed, this time Yang had gotten up.

Almost immediately, Weiss had made sure that Bigby and Grawl had grown still once again much to their displeasure and protest, but the small whispers of treats had kept them silent.

"Oh….sup Ice Queen." yang ran her hands through her slightly nodded mane of golden locks. "I see that you and Rubes finally got back….." She stared at the two baby Grimm, the moonlight now shining onto them. "T….those are…."

"Yang….I can explain….."

"Just the most adorable plushies I've seen!" She smiled happily as she walked over, her touching them and petting them. "Awww, you even made them all warm! Hey, could I sleep with the ursa one?"

Weiss eye's widened a bit before she shook her head.

"No!...I mean….you can't. These are Ruby's Plus, I was gonna sleep with the ursa tonight."

"Awwww….please ice Queen?" She gave her the same puppy eyes that Ruby and Bigby had given her earlier. But she wasn't that susceptible to yangs. And when Yang wouldn't stop after a few minutes of the incessant stare, the heiress would grab her scroll and show Yang the picture.

"Stop it...and this won't go onto the school website."

"...understood." At that, yang got up and popped her back before going back into her and Blake's bed. Once her eyes were closed, she whispered something to Weiss. "I will get you back for that, you know that right?"

"I know."

"Good." Yang yawned one more time before she finally went back to sleep.

Weiss sighed as she fell back onto her bed, the ursa cub licking her chin affectionately, which in turn made her chuckle. She'd pull out a small toothpick and dip it into the nearby jar of red sap, her doing the same to a second one. once the toothpicks were presented to the two infant Grimm, they began to lick the toothpicks clean, Ruby soon coming out of the bathroom in her own nightwear before sitting next to Weiss.

"So, any trouble?"

"None at all." The heiress smiled before pulling Ruby into a tender and loving kiss, her arms wrapping around the huntress before pulling her down onto the bed. "Time to go to sleep you Dolt." Weiss grinned a bit at the pet name she had always used for Ruby.

"Whatever you say Princess." Ruby returned Weiss's pet name with her own before snuggling into her, the two Grimm now nestled in-between them. Soon enough, with the long night catching up to them along with the warmth from the four bodies in the bed, the occupants of the bed were soon fast asleep.


	3. The Morning After

Sleep. Why did it have to be soo good? This was the thought that ran through Ruby's head as she groaned, the final day of the weekend having arrived. Yes, she enjoyed being awake and doing lots of things with her team, but when she was asleep, she could finally hold Weiss as close as possible and cuddle with her throughout the entire night. This thought always made her happy, especially when her arms were wrapped around her loves waist.

But something seemed….different. Like, something else was in the bed. Soon enough once that thought had crossed her mind, Ruby's mind reminded itself of the two newest members of her and her team's family; Bigby and Grawl. The simple thought of the young pup and cub brought a warm smile to her face, her body already feeling that Bigby had squirmed in-between Weiss and the red haired huntress, which only brought a smile to her face.

"Good morning." Ruby's silver eyes were met with icy blue ones, the warmth emanating from the two pools seeming out of place, yet oh so affectionate and loving.

"Good morning princess." The nickname made the heiress smile before she was pulled into a deep and loving kiss by her significant other, their lips staying connected for what seemed like hours until they broke it, only mere minutes having passed. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. Especially with you and the small heater of an Ursa snuggling into my back." Weiss smiled as she shifted, her turning around and expecting said cub, but was instead left with an empty indentation on the bed. "Hey Ruby…..is Grawl next to you?"

Her eyes met Ruby's once more, worry starting to grow in them as the red clad huntress shook her head, the two now sitting up straight and looking around for the Ursa. Ruby checked her bed, Weiss checked the bathroom. With almost every nook and cranny searched, even with the help of Bigby, they couldn't find Grawl. But their fears were soon put to rest when their eyes fell upon Blake and Yang, then that fair once again burned vibrantly within them at the sight.

The Bumblebee pair was currently snuggling close to one another, Yang's soft snoring gently accenting the bliss the two shared as her hair draped across her body and Blakes. Yet sitting on Yang's chest was Grawl, or for a better description, sprawled out on Yang's chest much like how said brawler would do after a workout. It looked as though the cub had grown restless during the night, and instead of shifting around the bed that Ruby and Weiss had been occupying, he had opted to instead move across the room and sleep on top of "portable heater" that Blake had claimed as her girlfriend.

Even though the scene was cute, that still didn't make the fact that it was as if they had a bomb in the room. If they didn't get Grawl off of Yang, then there was no telling what the outcome of the BY of RWBY waking up to a Grimm on one of them would be.

"W...what should we do Weiss?" Whispered the red clad huntress to the heiress right next to her, said person already thinking of multiple ways they could get the Ursa cub out of there.

"Well….the only real thing we can do is make sure that we're really careful when picking him up. If Yang doesn't feel too much of a shifting on her chest." _Which I don't think she'll even notice with those pillows of hers. _"Alright. I'll grab one end, you grab the other, okay?"

The huntress next to her nodded before positioning herself at the edge of the bed, her knee being put onto the wooden frame while Weiss extended herself over Blake and Yang.

"On Three." She closed her eyes as she felt her hands go in-between Grawl and the sleeping brawler. "One." Ruby's own hands went under the Ursa, her knee digging into the frame, which caused slight pain. "Two." Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes before nodding, the small Ursa yawning as he woke up. "Three." Once the final word had been said, the two huntresses were already lifting up the Ursa from his comfy spot.

Although what they hadn't taken account of was how Grawl would react to being woken up. And just like a row of dominoes, their plan came crashing down. Grawl decided that he didn't want to be picked up, so he began to squirm in their grasps as he growled and whined, which made the two huntresses try and calm him down. But all was for nothing when their grips slackened by the Ursa's struggling, causing them to drop the cub on top of Yang. The sudden weight and drop caused the brawler to sit up, and in turn forced the sleeping faunus awake.

With their plan completely ruined along with their unbalanced postures, Ruby's knee finally gave out, her body toppling on top of Yang while Weiss toppled onto Blake, a loud hiss being elicited from the faunus as the four girls bodies became tangled together. Now with all four of them on the ground from a slight fall off of the bed, Yang looked to what was on her chest. Staring back at her was Grawl, his head looming over hers. With a bit of a small growl from him, he licked her nose. Yang's first reaction was, as is expected of any sane person.

"...That's not a plushie…."

* * *

"...and that's why we were over you two when you woke up." It had taken about thirty minutes of explaining from Weiss and Ruby, said two huntresses having one of the Grimm in their possession.

Throughout the entirety of the conversation, Bigby had been switching his gaze from Blake to Yang while Grawl simply looked at Yang, said blonde currently pacing back and forth in front of the White Rose couple. From the look on both hers and Blake's faces, they were definitely angry.

"So, you two are telling us that you decided to bring two dangerous Grimm here?!" Yang's eyes slightly flashed red unconsciously, making the two in front of them wince before she sighed, Grawl having moved from his position in Weiss's lap and now sitting next to Yang's leg.

"How….how could you two be so irresponsible?" Blake's amber eyes glared at the huntresses, especially the beowulf sitting in Ruby's lap, which caused said animal to yip as he looked at her, this causing a small hiss from the faunus.

"W….we're sorry…." Ruby looked down as she held Bigby close, the Grimm whimpering at her sadness as he licked her chin comfortingly, his body growing slightly bigger, but not by much.

"Look….we're not angry at you two….." Yang sighed as she sat down, her hand staying on top of the head of the ursa, said animal nuzzling her hand. "We're just….well, still trying to wrap our heads around how Grimm can be so….."

"Adorable?"

"No Ruby." Yang rolled her eyes as her hand pet the Ursa cub's head, a low growl of affection emanating from the Grimm, which began to chip away at Yang's exterior of hardness.

"Then why are you petting Grawl?"

"Because…...just because alright!" Yang averted her eyes from her sister as blake rolled her eyes and sat down, her ears twitching under her bow from irritation. Yet said ears would soon be getting scratched by the brawlers free hand.

Even though Blake was trying to keep a straight face, her lips began to get tugged into a small smile, a slow yet loud purr beginning to come from within her. The sight of the blissful look on Blake's face coupled with the grin on Yang's and Grawl's tongue lolling out from the affection, it was just too much for Weiss.

"T….the cuteness…...n….noooo…" Weiss couldn't help but let out a loud laugh while she took pictures from her scroll, Ruby rolling her eyes and laughing with her a bit.

"Alright alright…..I'll admit that the little guy is cute….but what makes you think we won't tell Ozpin?"

"Hmmmm…...all the blackmail I just took." Weiss grinned as she showed the numerous photos of Blake and Yang either cuddling on the bed or quickly coming out of a closet or small space, which made the bumblebee couple blush a dark shade of red that rivaled their leaders hair.

"You are ice cold sometimes love." Ruby smiled a bit at Weiss before kissing her cheek, the beowulf pup yipping a bit before hopping into Weiss's lap.

"Don't you mean Weiss cold sis?" Yang grinned while everyone else groaned. "What?"

* * *

**Oh Yang and her puns. Also, Weiss has a LOT of blackmail as evidenced. So, I hope you all love the story so far, and remember, leave a review^^ till next time, ciao~**


	4. Pancakes for the Win!

Blake had to admit it, but today was actually beginning to unfold in a very...interesting way. First when she had woken up, her barely conscious mind had been met with the entirety of team RWBy conjoined in a decent sized dog pile, along with a baby Ursa licking her girlfriend's nose. At first, her thoughts ranged from confusion, irritation, and then finally into a calm, calculating order.

Find out where they came from, why Ruby and Weiss had them, and how they were acting so cute. Needless to say, she got these answers, but due to the resident ice queen's ability to always get blackmail on the faunus and brawler, any attempt to tell Ozpin or the professors, well anyone really, would mean inevitable embarrassment on their part. But casting that to the side for the moment, Blake blinked when she felt a warm ball of fluff land on her lap, which prompted her to look down.

"..." The faunus blinked as her eyes went wide, her eyes staring back into the two orbs that belonged to Bigby, the Beowolf pup currently wagging his tail before yipping at her. Which caused Blake to immediately jump up and climb onto the bed above her, her amber eyes observing the yipping Grimm.

"Um...kitty kat? Why are you up there?" Yang looked towards her feline partner and girlfriend, said raven haired girl glaring at the yipping Beowolf pup under her.

" No reason..." She continued to glare daggers at the pup, her instincts telling her not to trust it. Yes, that was a common instinct of every living, breathing creature when it came to Grimm, but it was especially strong since this particular one was a **Beowolf**.

"Blake...you really gotta get over this distrust of dogs."

"I will...eventually." She narrowed her eyes at the canine, its ever-present happiness shining through while the rest of team RWBY stared at the sight.

Although soon enough, their thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on their door, an ever-cheerful voice ringing through the wood.

"Gooood morning guys!~" The always cheerful and energetic tank of team JNPR exclaimed, her turquoise eyes trained onto the door in front of her. "C'mon c'mon c'mon you four! I made everyone lightning pancakes!" And true to her word, there was a plate of said pancakes in her hands, the moist pancakes having a sweet smell to them.

The sudden exclamation from Nora sent the team of huntresses-in-training into a bit of panic. Already, Ruby had swiftly picked up Bigby while Yang picked up Grawl, the two frantically looking for a hiding place for the two, Blake already inside of the bathroom and doing a quick freshening up while Weiss quickly put her things on.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Nora had a tendency to not take "no" as an answer. When she usually brought you some food or other kind of confection, you normally ate it, or you'd face the wrath of Nora's constant insistence of at least trying it. Weiss learned that the hard way, and in turn had a headache for a week.

"H-hi there Nora!" Ruby smiled nervously as she looked at the hammer wielding girl in front of her, a crimson red backpack strapped onto Ruby with a certain beowolf hiding snugly within it.

"Good good good morning Ruby!" Nora smiled happily as stood there. "C'mon lazy bones, I made everyone pancakes! Plus, I was thinking this would be a great way to repay you guys for getting me that red sap." Her smile grew into a wide grin, her eyes staying on the huntress in front of her, who only merely stumbled with her words before steadying her voice.

"S-sure Nora! J-just give us a couple of minutes to get ready, okay?" Ruby smiled before closing the door, her smiling disappearing as she looked at her teammates with panicked eyes. "W-we need to find hiding places for them! Now!"

* * *

"Good morning you four." Pyrrha smiled at the four new occupants of the dorm room, each on in their usual styles of preferred dress, although the two sisters of the group had made slight alterations.

Ruby was currently wearing a bright red backpack that had her insignia stitched into the back while Yang was wearing a very baggy hoodie, it being black and yellow. Either than that, everything was the way it has always been. Jaune sitting with his girlfriend Pyrrha, whom at the moment had a serious case of bedhead, her crimson locks sprawled out over her shoulders and down her back. At the moment, Ren had momentarily left to get some more cutlery, which made Nora pout a bit as she waited.

"So guys, what's with the new clothing style?" Jaune looked at Ruby and Yang curiously as he leaned his head on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"O-oh? What ever do you mean Jaune?" Yang gulped a bit and gave him a confident smile that hid her nervousness.

Within the small amount of time that they had been given, Ruby had been able to get Bigby into one of her spare backpacks and made sure he had gotten comfortable. Although the same couldn't be said for Grawl when Yang tried to put him into her own backpack, so instead she had put him against her chest before zipping up the hoodie she had in the teams closet, but the little Ursa had started to get a little fussy since he wanted to play. _Please Grawl, just stay quiet for a bit longer and I'll make it up to you later._ The brawler thought to herself as she saw the doorknob turn, everyone seeing the resident wiseman enter.

"Good morning Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang." Ren cooly addressed the four new occupants of the dorm room, his hands being full of cutlery. "How are you do-"

"Bae!" Nora had already hopped up and before he knew it, Ren was being glomped by the hammer wielding huntress, said huntress giving him puppy dog eyes. "I missed you."

"I was gone for a whole five minutes." Ren sighed as his usually calm and serene face gave the ball of energy a warm smile. "I'll try and make the next trip shorter, okay?"

Nora nodded happily as she set the small table she had (somehow) gotten into team JNPR's room without breaking the table or the doorframe. Once everything had been set, the eight students began to eat, each one in their own bliss from the pancakes that only Nora knew how to create. Of course, Nora had come up with a LOT of different explanations on how she created her pancakes.

"_Oh! You just make them like regular pancakes but add in a LOT of sugar!" "First you travel to the highest mountain range and fight a bear for the greatest tasting butter ever then you..." "I go to the black market and buy sugar cane then grind it up! Although this sugar cane does glow, the dealer keeps on saying it's not safe to consume since it deals with radio-waves or something that has radio in it." _

Either way, the pancakes tasted amazing to everyone there. Although not all the occupants were getting to taste the delicious food. Especially two Grimm that wanted out of their small confines extremely **badly**. Bigby was whimpering as he scratched at the zipper, him gnawing at it while Grawl as scratching and chewing on the fabric that held together Yangs jacket, the two huntresses trying to silently calm down their pets.

"Um...is something wrong?" Pyrrha looked towards the two with a confused stare, the team that lived within the room looking towards the two now with confusion.

"N-no! Everything's fine!" Yang chuckled nervously as she tried to calm the Ursa cub down, him gnawing and scratching at the hoodie that was beginning to tear, the bear creating a large lump in said hoodie now. starting to tear it even more as the Grimm growled.

"Y-yup! C-completely fine!" Ruby began to sweat as she tried to calm down Bigby, but he wasn't listening at the moment as he chewed through the backpack.

"Ruby, Yang, you can tell us. What's wrong?"

"F-fine! I'll tell you!" her eyes darted to Blake then herself. "I'm pregnant with mine and Blake's love child."

"What?!" Blake blinked at this while Nora cheered.

"Congrats you two! Although how does that work if your in lesbians with each other?"

"...I call bullshi-"

Pyrrha's sentence was interrupted when Bigby tore through the backpack and pulled Ruby down by her hood, and in the same moment, Grawl ripped through the chest of Yang's shirt and popped out of the hole as he let out a tiny roar. The reactions of team JNPR were as expected, well, with who they were. Nora smiled happily as she looked at the two Grimm while Ren just continued to drink his tea, his eyes gazing at the team in front of him. Although Jaune was currently trying to crawl out of the window as he tried to get out of the dorm room, which was on the third floor.

"Nope! Nu uh, I've seen too many horror movies to know where this is going!"

Jaune continued to try and get out of the dorm room, although was pulled back in by Pyrrha. Her green eyes were filled with kindness along with a large amount of questions as she looked at Yang and Ruby, the two holding their respective Grimm, who were currently eating the pancakes that were meant for the red and blonde huntresses.

"Yang, Ruby. Please explain why there are two Grimm sitting in your laps. And I mean now."

"W-well..."

"It's...a long story..."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for making you all wait on this chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was juuuust right! Anyway, I hope you like it, and remember to review, fave, and follow! until next chapter. ciao~**


	5. Explanations and getting things settled

There was only one word that could describe Pyrrha right now. Speechless.

"A-and well...that's what happened before we came over here." Yang chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, her other hand currently scratching the spot in-between Grawl's ears, which in turn caused content growls to emanate from the ursa cub.

"Awwwww, they're just sooo cute!" Nora smiled happily as she held and babied Bigby. "You're gonna become an unstoppable killing machine when you grow up. Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Put the beowolf down."

"Awwww..." Nora grumbled a bit as she handed Bigby back to Ruby, said pup yipping to her before latching onto the red-clad huntress's hood, causing it to once again be pulled over Ruby's head.

"So." Pyrrha smiled to the four huntresses in front of her, but by how her eye was twitching, showing she wasn't all too pleased by the current situation. "You're telling me that you decided to take in two extremely dangerous monsters and bring them into a school where people train to kill said monsters?"

"Pretty much yeah." Weiss was currently sitting up straight, her eyes looking coolly into Pyrrha's, although underneath the calm exterior, the heiress was panicking as if the world was about to end. "What do you plan on doing about this now that it has come to light?"

"Well, the responsible thing would be to tell Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha smiled to Weiss as she kept her eyes on the two Grimm, which were currently playing with Yang and Ruby, although Weiss was beginning to pull what looked to be photos out of her sleeve. "But I'll make an exception since you girls are our friends."

"Plus we all know that Weiss has dirt on all of us." Nora chimed in, which in turn caused Pyrrha to nod.

"That too." She smiled to Yang and Ruby warmly. "Just make sure the teachers don't see them, okay?"

"Don't worry Pyrrha!" Yang smiled cockily as she held the ursa cub close to her chest, which in turn almost smothered said cub. "We'll make sure this situation doesn't become un**bear**able!"

"..." Ruby simply stared at her sister with a blank expression, her left eye twitching a bit. "No...just...not the puns..."

"Please..." Weiss was staring in the same manner, her slowly reaching into her sleeve once more. "Don't make me use what I've got on you."

"Pfffft, I doubt that you have anything on me!" Yang grins confidently as she scratches behind Grawl's ears, but that grin was soon replaced with a shocked frown as she stares at a picture Weiss was currently holding in front of her. "...N...no...y...you told me you burned them all..."

"You know me. I'm like a lawyer."

"Oooo, does that mean you have no soul?" Nora smiles a cheshire grin to Weiss, said ice queen's only reaction being a deadpan stare.

"...This coming from you...of all people. Saying that I have no soul."

"I know~!"

At that, Weiss rolls her eyes before smiling to Yang cooly, her waving the photo in front of the blonde brawler, said brawler looking like a deer in the headlights. "So Yang, do you doubt me now? Or shall I leak this all over the internet on how you learned seduction with a ma-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Just destroy it already!"

"Hold on." Blake purrs out as she looks at the back of the photograph. "What's on the photo anyway?"

"Nothing!" Yang immediately made a reach for the photograph, but was already too late, for Weiss was now casually yet happily giving each of their friends one.

"...Yaaaaaang, why are you french kissing a mannequin?" Ruby looked towards her big sister with an expression that was halfway between being disturbed and halfway amused.

"And why does it have a pair of cat ears stapled to the top of its head?" Blake raised her brow as she held the photo in her hand, an amused smile gracing her lips as she looks towards the blonde brawler, said girl currently trying to snatch the photos from the rest of team JNPR and RWBY.

"...Ughh...no reason?"

"...Riiiight..." Blake rolls her eyes while a small smile creeps its way onto her face, which in turn caused the blonde brawler next to her to cough into her hand while her cheeks became a noticeable shade of pink.

"Alright, now that we've got this situation sorted out, all we have to do is figure out one simple thing." Ren looked to his teammates and friends as he takes a sip from his cup of tea. "How are we going to keep an eye on them while in class?"

"...Welp...I did not think of that..."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she sits down, her mind now trying to create a solution to their current problem, and as she currently did this, Jaune was slowly calming down from the sudden reveal of the two Grimm. Although surprisingly, he was the one that already had the solution at hand.

"Uhh...guys? WHy don't we just have one of us take care of them while the rest go to class?"

"Wouldn't that make it rather obvious that we're hiding something then?" Ruby looked to Jaune with a raised brow.

"Well...yes and no I think?"

"Hmm...I...think you're on to something." Weiss gets up from her seat on the floor before heading out the door. Before anyone could question why she left, Weiss returned with a couple of pencils, highlighters, and also both her own and the rest of team RWBY's class schedules.

"Oooooo, I see what you two are getting at!" Nora smiles as she gets up and quickly retrieves her own team's schedule, and within a matter of moments, each member began to highlight, x out, and even doodle a bit on their schedule(but that was mostly just Ruby).

"Alright. Let's see who has them for first period." Weiss whistles a small tune as she takes all of the schedule's and begins to thumb through them, her raising her brow as she saw that Nora would be the one to get them first. "Question. I thought you had first period taken up by a class Nora."

"Oh I did! Buuut I had to drop out of the class due to a teeny tiny incident."

"I wouldn't call almost burning down the cooking classes room a tiny incident." Ren looks to her coolly as he drinks some more tea, him sighing in content from the warm drink

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the Dust they had in there looked like the sprinkles container!"

"No it didn't, it was just right next to it."

"BEFORE we start bickering with one another, it looks like we have it cleared it." Weiss clears her throat as she looks at the schedule's. "Alright, Nora gets them first. Then it's Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Ruby and me, and then finally Ren."

"Sounds reasonable." Ruby smiles to her partner before giving her lips a gentle peck with her own. "I love it when you use that wonderful brain of yours."

Weiss blushes at this and giggles a little while Nora flops into Ren's lap.

"Awww, looks like we're the entire day apart Renny~ I'll miss you!"

"No, you'll miss my cooking."

"I'll miss my bae AND his cooking!" Nora giggles as she looks into Ren's eyes, said person smiling and chuckling lightly a bit.

"I know you will."

As everyone begins to talk amongst themselves, the two baby grimm were currently wrestling. Although that wrestling was interrupted by a single thing;hunger. Yes, they didn't need to eat, but they did love to eat. As the two sniffed the air, Bigby yipped to Grawl and walks over to the slightly open door, the two grimm being able to smell what appeared to be breakfast coming from somewhere. And since they didn't get to have any, the two held their heads up high and began to follow the delectable scent.

Meanwhile as everyone talked, Jaune seemed to look around with a smile, although his brow slowly furrowed into that of a worried expression.

"Uhhh...guys? Where are Bigby and Grawl?"

"..." Yang begins to look around frantically as does the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, but alas, the two grimm could not be found within the room. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" The blonde brawler begins to panic as her breathing gets faster, her attention being drawn to the door, which in turn causes her eyes to widen. "...We gotta find them!"

"Yang before you do anything rash, we can look for them in a calm, calculated-"

But before Blake could finish her sentence, the blonde brawler had already gone through the door, literally, and was currently running down the hall.

"...manner."


	6. UPDATE!

_**New Part: Sorry that I took this down! I thought it wasn't really appropriate, but here's some news. I will say this: I am currently on Thanksgiving break, and will try and post a new chapter for this fic and also Baby Grimm! Plus, I also have a new fic that I think some of you may like. It's called Life After Death: The Hunt begins. Oh! But I will also say this: I have about a few pages written for the next chapter, and it will have Winter in it! Well, at least a cameo. And I also have at least a bit of a start and a starting idea for the next Baby Grimm! chapter. And once again, I am so so sorry that I haven't been posting. I know the new year is quickly approaching, and I will NOT let these fics fall into obscurity. I WILL POST MORE!...ahem, sorry, but I just want to make sure that my audience gets what they deserve. And that is a good story. So fear not people! I will deliver you your fanfiction!**_


	7. Puns and Guns

Bigby and Grawl were currently having a rather wonderful time. They were out exploring this rather large castle that those humans had brought them to. Grawl raised his head and began to sniff the air, his nose catching the sweet, sweet scent of his current target: pancake syrup. Although, many would ask "Why not eat the syrup that was in team JNPR's room?". The answer was simple really, Nora had gotten to it first.

Either way, the pursuit of the two hungry Grimm was clear, for they now had their sights set towards the kitchen, which since it was the weekend and most of the students and faculty were in their rooms, it was right before the cooks began to cook breakfast. Which was very good for the beowolf and ursa. But these two would soon find out how difficult it would be for them to get to the kitchen, for they were passing by a certain **Port**ly gentleman's room.

* * *

As Yang ran through the halls of beacon in a worried and frantic state, her cowlick suddenly shot straight up, which in turn caused her to stop mid stride, almost as if a magnet was holding her feet to the ground. her eyes widen a bit as she begins to look around, a grin slowly spreading across her face as her lilac eyes darted around the hallway, the few students within said hallway growing very scared when her gaze landed on them.

"Yaaang!" Without a moment's hesitation, Ruby flung herself onto her older sister, the blonde brawler barely even moving due to how lightweight the cape wearing huntress-in-training was.

"Let's...not do that...again..." Jaune panted out as he put his hands onto his knees, Ren currently in a similar state as the rest of team RWBY and JNPR caught up with the brawler and scythe wielder.

"But why did Yang even stop?" Pyrrha was the first one to question about Yang's sudden stop, Blake and Weiss currently trying to pry a resistant Ruby off of her sister.

"My pun senses were tingling~" A bit of drool slowly begins to make a line down to Yang's chin as her eyes look around predatorily, her fingers wriggling in the air as she looks around the area much like how a bear does when looking for salmon.

"Your what senses?" Blake looks to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Should...I even ask...?"

"Please...do-"

"Explanation time!"

"Dangit!" Ruby grumbles a bit as she is finally pried away from her sister's back. "Noooooo! it was warm there!"

"Mmmmm...whenever someone makes a really bad pun, my pun senses tingle~"

Yang smiles to Blake as she turns to look at her. There were a lot of experiences that Blake has encountered. From nearly blowing up trains, to Black Ops missions, to protests, to even a cat and mouse game with a mouse faunus, this was a new experience for her. For the first time in her life, she now knew how the mouse faunus felt, because when her eyes looked into Yang's pools of lilac, all Blake could see was an instinctive rabid beast bent upon the wholesale assault on whoever had said the horrible pun.

"And trust me, when I find the person that made the pun. Oh hohohohohoho~~"

Yang began to giggle as her grin grew to the point that she looked more akin to a cheshire cat, Blake's eyes growing wider and wider with each inch the blonde brawler came closer. Once their noses were touching along with their eyes looking into one another's, Yang's lilac pools turned into two crimson lakes.

"They are gonna be getting the **pun**ishment of a lifetime that's soooo un**bear**able, they will never, EVER forget it."

"Uhhh..." Blake gulped, her entire frame trembling as fear ran down her spine. If she had a tail, it would currently be completely straight with the hair covering it standing on end.

"But of course I need to find them first."

Yang's eyes returned to being their usual lilac color, her smile going back to its usual cocky self. And within the blink of an eye, she was no longer in Blake's personal space, she was instead now resuming her look for the two baby Grimm that were on the loose.

"Now then, if I were two baby grimm...where would I be? Hmmmm..." Yang scratched her chin while her cowlick was currently darting back and forth as if it were an antennae wire.

"...I dunno..." Jaune shrugged as the rest of the two teams thought.

" Well, knowing Grawl, he's most likely looking for food!"

"...How do you know that?" With a questioning gaze, Weiss looked to the ginger haired hammer wielder.

"Why my dear Dr. Watson, I used my incredibly awesome powers of seduction!" Nora put on a face akin to someone deep in thought, her pulling a pipe and monocle out of her pocket and, with a swift movement, now had the pipe's tip in her mouth and the monocle on one of her eyes. "For there is nobody better at this than Detective Valkyr-"

"Bears like anything that's sweet, usually things like honey or maple syrup. So Bigby and Grawl are most likely in the Forever Falls forest or the kitchen."

"Reeeeenny! Don't ruin the moment! SHHHH!"

"It's Ren, oh and Nora. The word is deduction, not seduction."

"Awww..." Nora deflated a bit, the monocle falling off as she pouted. Although a smile soon spread onto her lips when a gentle hand began to pet her head.

"But you still are good at deducing things Nora." Ren smiles gently towards the hammer wielder. " And since this is a bit of an investigation. What do ya say? Will you be the Dr. Watson to my Sherlock Holmes?"

At first, Nora didn't react at all, this due to the fact that her brain was still processing what Ren had just asked her. But when her mind had finally rebooted and thought through the words that Ren had said, the biggest smile that any of team RWBY or JNPR see exploded onto Nora's face. It was as if Ren had dropped to his knees and proposed to the girl.

"YES!" With a speed akin to Ruby's semblance, Nora tackled the ninja of JNPR, her arms wrapping him up in a spine cracking hug. Literally.

"Ooooo..." Jaune winced along with the other several spectators of Ren's torture, his spine audibly cracking and popping as he was hugged by Nora.

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

Nora giggled uncontrollably as she continued the hug, but despite how hard she was hugging the boy in her arms, Ren gave no sign that he was in pain. In fact, he just chuckled lightly as his arms wrapped around the hammer wielder, him smiling gently as he held Nora close.

"Alrighty then! Since we've got the two locations, now we need a plan. Teeeeeeam RWBY!"

Ruby happily hopped onto her sister's back once more while the rest of RWBY and JNPR were marveling at how Ren wasn't in pain or had any bones broken, even Yang was impressed by how strong Nora was!

"We'll go to the kitchen and see if Bigby and Grawl are there. Jaune."

"Uhhh...yes Ruby?"

"You shall lead team JNPR in a glorious charge towards the Forever Fall forest to see if our two adorable Grimm babies are there! Now, CHARGE FORWARD!"

"...Ya know what? yeah. YEAH!" Jaune stood up, him putting his hands on his hips as if he were one of his favorite super heroes. "I WILL do that!"

"We're on the case Ms. Rose!" Nora gave Ruby a thumbs up, her other hand having a magnifying glass in it. Somehow she had found the time to get herself a monocle and hat along with Ren. "We will solve the case of the missing Grimm as fast as we can Tallyhoe!" And at that, the hammer wielding girl picked up her partner bridal style and ran down the hall, causing Jaune to groan.

"Ugghh...not again." With a quick, not-really-thought-through plan, he picked up Pyrrha bridal style as well and began to run after them.

"J-Jaune!" Pyrrha was currently blushing as red as her hair, this catching Jaune's attention.

"I-is something wrong Pyrrha?"

"...No..." The spartan merely smiled before snuggling into the bumbling knight, the four members of team JNPR disappearing around a corner.

"Now, off we go team RW-" Ruby was interrupted by what sounded like to be a blunderbuss going off, the frantic and surprised sounds of students coming from the adjacent rooms. "...what was that?"

* * *

**A couple of minutes earlier...**

"...And that is when I took the lemon and threw it at the scoundrels face, and I told him the most important thing of all in life. For when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Get mad and burn Life's house down with the lemons!" Port stroked his rather bushy moustache with his hand, his gaze overlooking the empty classroom, well not entirely empty since he had a boarbatusk in a nearby cage, said grimm currently trying to escape its torment by pawing at the ground frantically.

"Hmph, and Glynda said I was crazy for practicing my oratory abilities on the weekends! Even the boarbatusk wishes to have my autograph for how many amazing feats I have done!" The gentleman smiled as he put his hands on his hips, a deep, belly filled laughter echoing throughout the room. "Now then, I believe it's time to clean the ol' girl up, don't want her to get rusty!"

Port hummed a jaunty tune as he got down his blunderbuss, the necessary equipment for cleaning it already sprawled out on his desk as he laid his most precious weapon down on the mahogany piece of furniture. Although when he began to clean his gun, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: not one, but TWO miniature versions of Grimm walking past his classroom. To say that he was astonished would be an understatement. No, no, he was absolutely, downright THRILLED.

_I want those mounted on my wall._

Professor Port thought to himself as he slowly yet carefully brought up his gun, the multiple parts and pieces of cleaning utensils falling to the ground noisily. When the two baby Grimm heard this, they looked up, their heads cocked to the side cutely and curiously. Who was this man that was staring at them? And what was that shiny object he was currently pointing at them with?

"Now now, stand still you dangerous yet adorable trophies!" With a firm grip on his blunderbuss, Professor Port pulled the trigger and FIRED!

...only to miss completely, because now there was a large, gaping hole in the wall right next to Bigby and Grawl.

"Damn, I missed! Now, hold still while I reload!" Port kept an eye on the two as he began to quickly reload, which was taking longer since his gun still needed a good cleaning. "A-HA!" he raised his gun once more, ready to take another shot...

...only to see that the two Grimm were gone. With a growl only a gentleman of his stature and prestige as a huntsman could produce, he charged into the hallway and saw his two prizes running away from him!

"A-ha! Not making it easy I see! Tis always an adventure in the chase then it is in the kill! Tallyhoe!" At that, Port let out a jolly laugh as he chased after the two baby Grimm, him firing at them, and missing, every time they got into his line of sight. But if he were to look, he would've noticed a blonde brawler, heiress, faunus, and cape wearing girl staring at him from the adjacent building's windows, their expressions ranging from confused to those that had reached an epiphany.

"...HE'S CHASING MY BABY?!"

At that, Yang ran down the hallway, not caring who she charged into.

"...Welp...there goes our plan Should we call Jaune and the others..." Blake blinked as she looked at her own and Weiss's scrolls, each one being at zero power. "...Welp...there goes that plan as well...plan C?"

"Plan C."

At that, Both Blake and Weiss chased after Yang, Ruby currently trying to hold on to the blonde brawler as she clung to her bag much like a koala.

"YAAANG! SLOOOW DOOOWN!"

The one thought that went through everyone's mind was plain and simple: This is going to be a long day.

And oh boy...it sure is...

* * *

_**Hi there everyone! I hope you like the newest chapter, I made sure to inject the same zaniness and fun that I did with the other chapters! Sorry for not having posted in awhile, but I hope that this makes up for it!**_


End file.
